Assassin's Creed III
by Ridreboy123
Summary: When Connor meets Tigress in the bamboo forest by accident, she tells him her biggest secret that she keeps from everyone...


It was a lovely day, the sun was shining. In the bamboo forest, a lone assassin walked among the trees. His name was Ratonhnhaké ton, but his friends call him Connor. Connor was an orphan; his mother was killed by Redcoat soldiers and his father was a Templar. He was an assassin, dedicated to the protection of mankind.

He was aware of his surroundings. Suddenly, he heard the trees rustle and turns to them. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow running from him. "Wait! I mean you no harm." He said, chasing after the figure. He speared the figure and they rolled down a hill. "Get away from me!" the stranger yelled, Connor assumed it was a girl. Connor's eyes widened when he saw her species, "What the-? You're a Tiger?" he exclaimed. She wrestled with him, "Whoa! You're strong for a girl." He said. She giggled, "Really?" she asked. He got to his feet, "Yes, my name is Ratonhnhaké ton, but all my friends and allies call me Connor. I'm an assassin" He said. "My name is Tigress. I'm, a Kung Fu Master. I've never seen you around here before." She said. "Well, I normally stay in my native homelands." He replied.

She sat up and looked at him. "Are you going to just stare?" Tigress asked, He shook his head, "Sorry, I just got distracted." He said. They began to walk together, Connor began to sweat. He started to feel drowsy. His pace slowed down. Suddenly, he collapsed. He heard Tigress say "Sweet Dreams."

Connor opened his eyes, all he saw was white. He turned his head; he saw a heartbeat recorder and his robe hung at his bedside him. Tigress was standing beside him. "Where am I?" asked Connor. "I hadn't saw your species before so I drugged you to knock you out so I could examine you," explained Tigress. "Sneaky," admired Connor, She smiled, "Indeed, very sneaky." She said. "So what race are you and what planet are you from?" she asked. Connor was surprised at her question, "Well, I'm a human being and I'm from Earth." He replied. Tigress looked at him, "Interesting." She said. "So, when can I leave?" he asked, "You're leaving today." She said. He breathed a sigh of relief.

He sat up, when the doctor went out, she closed the door. She sat back down, "Have I ever told you my biggest secret? The one I keep from the other Kung Fu masters." She said, Connor scratched his head. "Um...No, not really." He replied. "Well, I'm not only a Kung Fu master." She said, Connor tilted his head,"Really?" he said. "I'm also the...Princess of China." She said. Connor was astonished "W...What? Really?!" he exclaimed. "Don't tell anyone else." She said. "I won't tell anyone else. I promise." He said. "Also, I can't the rest of the Furious Five see you." She said. "Hey?! Are you in there Tigress?" called a voice, Tigress panicked. "Quick! Hide under the blankets. You can't fight now!" She said, pulling the blankets over his head. "We need to head Gorgmen city quickly! It's Shen, he's assembled his fleet." said one. Then they left. Connor slipped from the bed and pulled on his robe and equipment. Then left the hospital.

Connor followed them over mountains of snow and ice, deserts of sand until he arrived Gorgmen City. "I'm too late." He said. He snuck past the buildings and followed the ships.

"Now, China is mine!" yelled Shen, the Tigress hung her head in defeat, "The chains are too strong." She said. Suddenly, a throwing knife whizzed from the shadows and cut the ignited cannon robe. "What?" yelled Shen. The wolves held up a torch, they saw a robed figure standing on the building. "Shen! Release them now!" said Connor. "Who are you?" said Shen, "Who am I? I am Ratonhnhaké ton, Assassin of the west!" he cried. "How did you? I thought..." started Tigress. "I can fight, Tigress. I'm an assassin and it's my job!" he said. He vanished and reappeared. "Po! Its revenge time!" said Connor. "It's about time!" said the panda, who freed them.

Suddenly, they all teamed up to fight against Shen. "This is it! Tigress, give me a boost!" said Connor. He reached Shen and knocked him unconscious. "Thank you." said Tigress, hugging the assassin. "Gee...thanks." said Connor. "You're welcome, Connor." She said back. "No problem at all, princess." He whispered in her ear, causing her to blush. "Tigress is blushing in public!" said Crane. "Well. If there something you need to tell us, Tigress?" asked Po. Tigress' cheeks went a deeper red, "Um, well. I'm also a...Princess." she said. "you should have told us. It's ok, Tigress." said Shifu.

It was time for Connor to leave, "I wish you all well." he said as the portal opened. "Take care, Connor." he said. He walked through the portal and everything was back to normal.


End file.
